


I watch the sunrise, you watch the sunset

by LedLightsForHope



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dream is a bitch, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hope i make you tear up, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Theatre, Time Travel, Time Travelling Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedLightsForHope/pseuds/LedLightsForHope
Summary: The musician walks across the stage. He takes a bow.“Welcome folks. You’ve come today for a special reason. To see the theater play of the decades, the centuries!”The musician smiles at the crowd in front of him.“There will be a short intermission between the acts, that last about 15 minutes. So folks, enjoy the show!”With that, the musician left, his cape flowing behind him. The audience watched as the lights dimmed. The music started, a gentle tune.Then the curtains rose. There, the audience saw a giant stage. A single boy stood there. He began to talk.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I watch the sunrise, you watch the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME PLEASE ENJOY!! mention of blood so watch out for that!!!
> 
> kinda a mystery-ish vibe at the end so yeah but there is a clear ending

The musician walks across the stage. He takes a bow. 

“Welcome folks. You’ve come today for a special reason. To see the theater play of the decades, the centuries!” 

The musician smiles at the crowd in front of him. 

“There will be a short intermission between the acts, that last about 15 minutes. So folks, enjoy the show!”

With that, the musician left, his cape flowing behind him. The audience watched as the lights dimmed. The music started, a gentle tune. 

Then the curtains rose. There, the audience saw a giant stage. A single boy stood there. He began to talk. 

_ “I asked myself how would I kill a monster without becoming one?”  _

Someone else walked on stage.

_ “How do I know if I will die the hero or the villian?” _

A third person walked on the stage.

_ “We are not soldiers packaged and made. We are children that are a product of war.” _

A fourth and final person walked to the stage. 

He smiled putting his arms out. A red light shined on him. He looked out into the crowd. 

“ _ Even if your chains are broken, you will never be truly free.”  _

The four stood together in unison. 

They held their fists to the air and suddenly, the stage went dark. It left only one light, panning on to one person in the group.

The first one. 

_ “My name is Technoblade. I asked myself how I would defeat everything to get what I want. How could I get what I wanted? I killed so many people. I’m heartless. At least I am not naive.” _

The light now panned on the second person, standing with a tear falling down his face. 

_ “My name is Dream. I do not know who I am anymore. I look down at the blood on my hands and I wonder. I wonder why there is so much blood on my hands. Why can’t I get it off? Why won’t it rub off? I stabbed so many people and told everyone I was the one bleeding. I’m a lion. At least I am not a lamb.” _

The light pointed to the eyes of the third person, who stood bouncing from foot to foot. 

“ _ My name is Tommy. I’m just a kid you know? They didn’t tell me I was a kid. They told me I was fire. Hostile, fury, violent, destructive and insane. I am not. I am simply just doing what everyone else taught me. I am a star, at least I am not the sun.”  _

Then, a boom of thunder crashed across the theater. 

The three people exited the stage and left one standing there. The last. He stood with a heavy weighted smile.

_ “My name is Wilbur. My story did not end by the way. No it couldn’t end. Not this way. Not yet. Please.”  _

With the last word, the man left in a cloud of smoke. That’s when the humming started. A distant hum, everywhere all around.

“This is the tragic story of a child.”

“One who grew too fast.”

“A lifeless corpse lay on someone's shoulder.”

“To make it so they pass.”

  
“‘Laid decades later flowers may spring.”   
  


“Taken from the boy's very soul.”

“Flowers may bloom from the heartstrings.”

“Because no one is left to pull.”

The people walked off, leaving only a child standing in the middle of the stage. He began to speak. 

  
  
  
  


“Once upon a time I was happy. Once upon a time I could smile. This is not a happy story. I hope you did not come for one. In this breath, we begin.”

\----

“Tommy, why are you here?” 

A voice boomed.

Spiraling colors and lights flashed on stage. 

“Wilbur?” The child asked. Frozen in place. The audience leaned forward in their seats. 

“You’re not supposed to be here, not yet.”

“I didn’t think I would die in there.” 

“Oh Tommy.” Wilbur said, walking on stage. 

The man, Wilbur, was tall. He had deep brown eyes with bags under them, as if he never slept. He had a brown cape, ripped and tattered at the ends. Maybe the most significant detail though was the brown-ish stain on his yellow shirt. Blood. 

Wilbur walked to Tommy. Shoes clacking against the black floor. He got on the ground next to his brother. Two people sat together and looked out into the audience. Two people, who were not villains. Two people changed themselves for others. Mostly though, two brothers sat in peace. Those two brothers were not the only ones in that strange place. 

“Tommy how did you die? Do you want to uh, talk about it? I don’t know much since I died. I can see what Ghostbur sees but I don’t really like doing that. Sometimes I just take possession of Ghostbur to watch. You can do that as well, I would assume you have a ghost. You don’t have to though.”

“I- well I Dream killed me. See we put him in prison. He tried to fight me and Tubbo. He was going to kill him! Tubbo that is. I didn’t know what to do but then a bunch of people came. Like a bunch. Almost everyone. Yeah but then he got put in the prison. I came to visit and it got locked down. Sam just didn’t even try to save me. No one tried to save me Wil!” 

Tommy started to sob into Wilburs trenchcoat. At that moment, a heart broke and one began to heal.

——

Dream stood. His hands shook. He had done that. 

“SAM. SAM COME QUICKLY PLEASE PLEASE.” 

Sam lowered the lava. He expected something else. Not his friend ( _ son _ ) to be curled into a ball on the floor. Blood was all over the room. Sam got the bridge over to the prison. Using his card the bridge retracted. 

“Dream. What the fuck did you do.”

“I didn’t mean to kill him.” Dream whispered, voice shaking. 

Sam turned his head slowly to look at Dream. “No. No. NO. You do not get out of this one. You killed someone I cared about. You’re not getting out of this one. I hope you’re ready to suffer. This manipulation won't work on me.” 

Sam pulled out a netherite sword, dripping with enchantments. 

He put it to the prisoners neck. 

“I’m not killing you. You are going to suffer though.” 

Sam's eyes flickered a neon red. 

“Never mess with my family.” 

——

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s dead.” 

Tubbo’s eyes began to cloud with tears. He couldn’t breathe.

“You’re lying to me. How could he be dead? How could Tommy be dead?”

“He’s in a better place now.” Puffy whispered, putting a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“You think?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

The lights dimmed, so the audience then saw just one boy. He looked older. Happier then they had seen him all those times. 

\-----

It had been years since Tommy’s death. Years. 

Tubbo couldn’t believe it. Sure he moved on. Tommy hadn’t come back as a ghost. 

Only Tubbo was sure Tommy was still there. 

Like on days he cried, a guitar would be played on the winds, and a tune sung. The audience heard it from offstage. 

On days he was cold, a warmth would drift over him. The lights went red. 

When he lost something, it would soon appear. 

  
Most importantly though, on a day late in April, Tommy’s birthday, two discs appeared on the edge of Tubbos’ bed.

That was it.

Tubbo breathed in a deep breath of air as he placed a flower on the grave of his best friend. He then walked away. He would be back tomorrow, of course he would. 

He always came back. Tubbo looked into the stars. There, was a bee, glimmering and made like a constellation. 

“We’ll meet again Tommy.” 

The lights dimmed and showed another boy. 

Man? 

Monster?

Person. 

\-------------------Intermission-------------------------------

During the intermission, only one guest is left in his seat. He watches the play with intent. He’s confused. Of course he is.

\-----------

  
  


The final act was there. Set in motion. It was silent, no words were spoken. 

Only a man, dressed in a robe of thick velvet. 

He held a letter, clutched it in the palms of his hands. 

He cried. 

He sobbed. 

His tears were made of blood and icy heartbreak.

His last brother was dead. 

Although the man did not see, his brother watched him from a place. 

His brother smiled quietly. 

His brothers would wait for there eldest, of course only by a few minutes.

They would wait to be a family again. 

Why wouldn’t they?

\------

As the audience left, one boy was left. 

He stood up. 

Clutching his head.

“Hey Ranboo!” Someone else said. It was an actor from the play.

Ranboo spun around.

“Hey, whats up.”

“Your writing was amazing! How did you come up with an idea for this play.” 

Ranboo looked at the kid up and down.

“I can’t remember.” 

A beat.

A tick.

Collapse. 

Ranboo woke up in his home. Tubbo ran to him. 

“Hey you alright?”

“Wheres Tommy?’

“Ranboo..Ranboo..you must have hit your head. Tommy died years ago.”

“Oh.”

  
  
  


**_But of course, Ranboo couldn’t remember._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> give me your kudos and comments 
> 
> if you want  
> !!
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
